This invention relates to devices for closing bottle type containers and the like, and more particularly to a re-usable controlled outflow and liquid-tight plug.
Various devices are commonly used, and are known, for the closure of receptacles which have a neck portion, generally cylindrical. These devices span from the traditional cork plugs, which as the art has progressed, have been produced with different materials such as rubber, plastic, etc., whereby the shape thereof substantially has remained unchanged, up to the more modern crown type metal plugs mechanically applied on the mouth of the receptacles in discussion after the bottles have been filled.
Such devices further display various inconveniences, especially in a practical sense. Since, besides the fact that some of the devices do not have re-usability and sealing characteristics, all the devices have in common a main defect deriving from the necessity of having to remove them fro the receptacle every time it is desired to pour a liquid, and then having to apply them again for the closure of the receptacle itself. These operations, and especially the first one, generally involve the use of appropriate tools.